xariafandomcom-20200214-history
NPC Briefing
NPC Briefing: The Barking Fool Tavern (OOG we refer to it as the BFT) OOG Location: 13201 Community Street Phones: Dave Miner 818- Mike Antos 626- NThe Barking Fool TavernPC Call-time:4pm (if you can't make this, let us know. Earlier is okay too.) Game start: 6pm Game end: Midnight, perhaps later? Background Research Each of you should look over http://xaria.wikispaces.com/kessid to learn more about the city in which this game takes place. It will help you understand the world you inhabit. The Vignettes We have a series of scenes planned, some overlapping, some by themselves. They should go in the following order. A greater description of each is below in the Order of Death. * GAME START * WIL tries to pay Cabernet * WOUNDED THIEF * CITY WATCH * BEGGAR * LUTHER * BAKER * BITTERS * The BARD TALES (DRAGON TALE, VOLEK TALE) * THE HIRING MOMENT * THE LIBRARIAN The Order of Death (OOD): Starting Team: Dave as WIL Roxy as ROSE Mike as SAM Andrew as LAMPLIGHTER Dale as LAMPLIGHTER Heather as FORTUNE TELLER Sarah Mihalec as BARWENCH #1 Ryan as BARWANK / STABLE BOY Vignette 0: Mike SAM working on HofT board Dave WIL & Staff working the Inn Dave WIL readies to discuss with MIKE SLUSSER his audition: tell him to save his tale until you have a moment to sit and listen. Dale & Andrew LAMPLIGHTERS on dinner break, there to be Kessid Color Commentators (study up!) Heather FORTUNETELLER doing your thing. Vignette 1: (can be overlap with V:2) Dave WIL confronts CABERNET with his payment to the Beggar's Guild (this scene can move to later if Cabernet isn't in-game at start) Vignette 2: (can overlap with V:1) DW enters late as WOUNDED THIEF Transitions A Dave and Mike depart to become CITY WATCH Ryan departs to become BEGGAR, returns when ready Vignette 3 Mike & Dave CITY WATCH enters for dinner DW WOUNDED THIEF passes off his loot to JOANNA SLUSSER JASON arranges some way for MIKE to be distracted DAVE and JASON have conversation about Akkoria & Gesnor being in-town DW WOUNDED THIEF 'hides' in proximity to MIKE SLUSSER CITY WATCH confer, seem to 'notice' DW CITY WATCH confronts, arrests WOUNDED THIEF Andrew & Dale LAMPLIGHTERS provide logistical support if patrons rally against City Watch Sarah M BARWENCH #1 stands-in for WIL trying to maintain peace if patrons rally against City Watch Transitions B Mike, Dave & DW depart Mike re-enters as SAM Dave re-enters as WIL DW enters as EBON BARD Vignette 4: Ryan BEGGAR has been begging On return of WIL, he confronts him for payment. This is tied to the V:1. Transitions C: Ryan become BITTERS, returns when ready Dale departs to become LUTHER CANIS, enters for dinner when ready Andrew departs to become WILLIAM BAKER Vignette 5: (can be simultaneous with V:6 & V:7) LUTHER CANIS - interaction with Dave(Robin) and/or Jason Vignette 6: (can be simultaneous with V:5 & V:7) WILLIAM BAKER meets with DEVIN, talks things over Vignette 7: (can be simultaneaous with V:5 & V:6) BITTERS has information for Jason (reports of Dominian ships seen on Lake Cymfal) Transitions D: Andrew exits to become SCROLL SALESMAN, returns when ready (should not disrupt storytime) Dale exits (or is killed) to become RANDALL, returns when ready (should not disrupt storytime) Ryan exits to become BARWANK, returns when ready Vignette 8: (held for end of V:5, V:6 & V:7) WIL suggests to MIKE SLUSSER that now is a good time to tell his tale Vignette 9: DW EBON BARD tells his tale next, while everyone is still gathered Transitions E: Mike, Ryan (and Sarah M if still present) depart to become REGGIE'S DAD and CREW Vignette 10: The Hiring Moment Transitions F: Mike, Ryan & Sarah depart Sarah re-enters as BAR WENCH when ready (or goes home if still playing) Ryan re-enters as Goblin PC when ready Dale exits, re-enters as LIBRARIAN when ready Mike re-enters as SAM? Vignette 11: LIBRARIAN flunky Dale messes with mages, trying to collect information. Transitions G: Dale exits when the gig gets stale, returns as RANDALL if the game is still going Nothing Further from Us The NPC roles: Mike Antos (GM) Mike will start as SAM, the Hall of Travelers Board Tender for the BFT First NPC role is a CITY WATCHMAN, partners with Dave Miner After the Bard Tales, I exit and return as REGINALD FARNSWORTH 2 After this scene, return to SAM role, stay there. Mike is the primary NPC wrangler Dave Miner (GM) Dave will start as WIL, the owner of the BFT First NPC role is as CITY WATCHMAN, partners with Mike Antos After this scene, return as WIL role, stay there. Dave will be in-game the rest of the game to support the Tavern staff Dale Brodt (GM) Dale will start as a LAMPLIGHTER, partners with Andrew Gaughen First NPC role as LUTHER CANIS After scene (or at your death) you exit to return as RANDALL After The Hiring Moment, you exit and return as the LIBRARIAN FLUNKY (optional) Andrew Gaughen (GM) Andrew will start as a LAMPLIGHTER, partners with Dale Brodt First NPC role is WILLIAM BAKER After this scene, you exit and return as SCROLL SALESMAN Heather Brodt (GM) Heather will start as the SEER You remain this role for the entire game?!? If Sarah M has to leave before The Hiring Moment, you fill that role. Roxanne Quezeda Roxanne starts as Rose, a barwench at the BFT You remain this role for the entire game Sarah Mihalec Sarah starts as a barwench at the BFT After the Bard Tales, you depart to become aide to REGINALD FARNSWORTH 2 After the hiring moment, you can split or return as your barwench Ryan Fulcher Ryan begins the game as the BARWANK for the BFT Early you depart with Mike & Dave, become BEGGAR, return when ready After confronting WIL for payment, you exit, return as BITTERS After scene, you exit to become BARWANK, return when ready After the Bard Tales, you exit to become AIDE to REGINALD FARNSWORTH 2 After the Hiring Moment, you exit to become your PC Vocal DW DW begins the game off-screen. You enter as WOUNDED THIEF After being arrested, you exit, return as EBON BARD (you pick a name yet?) You remain this character to the end of the game Character Breakdowns: Dave & Mike are solid on Sam, Wil, Reginald Farnsworth 2 and City Watch Dale is solid on Lamplighter & Librarian Luther Canis is a merchant of Halgudari descent who has lived in Kessid most of his life. He owns two docks, one in the Artisan's Quarter, and one in the Mason's Quarter, as well as four small cargo ships that run back and forth between Kessid and Kura'Stan. He is currently being paid by someone he knows only as "Ghas" to help facilitate a large contract for building stone. This means being the local contact for Ghas, and managing the transfer of stone from the Masons' Guild barges onto a variety of ocean-going vessels. He knows that the stone is being shipped to Shorn, but is also being paid handily to keep this as secret as possible (only telling the ship captains, etc.) He will likely not yield for coin (unless its big money), but will be unlikely to resist threat or force for very long. Andrew is solid on Lamplighter William Baker is a slightly fey (not fae) Landlord who owns many properties in Kessid, including The Cocking Crow Inn, in the AQ, which is where he also lives. He is at the Inn to hear a report from Pendergast (DEVIN). He routinely gets Pendergast's name wrong. He is interested in acquiring magikal buildings during the upcoming auctions. Really could care less about the equipment inside. JOANNA's character figured out what DEVIN was doing, and may wish to speak with you as well. Given his Fey-ness, you might want to be dismissive of this woman, which will likely get her goat and make for a good scene. There is a IM transcript where Mike A generated Baker, if you don't still have it let Mike know. Heather is solid on the SEER If you are working the Hiring Moment in place of Sarah M, please read her paragraph description of the role (below). Roxanne as Rose the Barwench should recognize DAVE CHAMBERLAIN as someone who once tipped her a gold piece for his cup of coffee. He visited the Inn with a man named Andre who works at the Palace. Andre is a regular at the Tavern, but will not be portrayed at the game. Sarah Mihalec the Barwench is named Leetha, and has previously had a conversation with JASON RYAN's character about Dominians. It was a pretty plain conversation, but you should remember him. In The Hiring Moment, you are playing "aide" to REGINALD FARNSWORTH the SECOND, who is portrayed by Mike. The character is the Royal Court Mage in Kessid, and is DAVE CHAMBERLAIN's father. Your role can be however you want it, though in our imagination you are an "aide" and fawning mistress, which will be fun for Mike (lol) and make Dave's character cringe. Play this or not, its just a suggestion. Ryan Fulcher has a ton of roles, really the busiest of us. You start as a as-yet-unnamed BARWANK working at the Tavern who has Nost'Karean ink markings on his arms (matches tats, I think?) This character is called "Boy" by Wil, as he works the stables and around as busboy and sometimes server. He should get a name at some point. The Beggar role goes like this: You are a member of the Beggar's Guild. The Guild has an agreement with Wil (Dave Miner) that they will not disturb his customers. Your role at this Inn is to come in and disturb the customers, begging. When Dave enters as Wil, you will beg to him, and he will hand you a bag of coin, which is really the next installment payment on the agreement. This gig will get complicated because, earlier in the night, Wil will try to pay that bag to another Player whose character is in the Beggars' Guild. If she takes the bag, then when you ask for it from Wil there will be the conflict of him already paying, etc. If she did not take the bag earlier in the night, your gig stays the simpler version above. Your role as "Bitters" is to meet with with JASON RYAN (Penn), and deliver a message / request from your boss (Adyn Tambur). He wants JASON to track down what the Dominians are doing, because intelligence gathered by the Rynith Guard says that Dominian ships have been seen on Lake Cymfal, in Halgudar. You don't have any information beyond the message, and that payment will be "the standard fee". JASON will likely pump you for more, but you've got nothing else. Jason created Bitters, and describes his this way: A creepy not very talented guy nicknamed Bitters. Bitters is primarily a go-between with delusions of grandeur. Penn doesn't trust Bitters, but the messages never get garbled since that's really the one thing Bitters has to get right. If it came up that messages were not accurate, there would be one more body floating down the river of Rynith and a thousand lowlifes waiting to take the open job. Your last gig is aide & bodyguard to REGINALD FARNSWORTH the SECOND. This role is simply muscle and color. You should not be called on to do any fighting, mostly you will have to vamp your way through this one. Read Sarah M above to understand her role opposite you. DW is solid on his EBON BARD gig (though, we should name him. DW, got ideas?) Your thief gig is getting more complicated the closer we get to the event. You have been tailing a mage as he wanders the city (DEVIN, who we will point out to you), as you overheard him at the Hall of Travelers asking about where the soon-to-be-auctioned elven houses are. He ignorantly leads you too several spots to make your score. The night of the Inn, while you are being arrested, you could mention this fact, if it seems appropriate at the time. Arriving at the Inn, you should be wounded. This injury came because the Thieves Guild did not approve your actions that night, and two of their thugs jumped you. You ran in here to escape. You can mention this to others, if you want. At the Inn you will probably be healed by someone, as PC's like doing stuff like that. You can schmooze and vamp as much as you want. At some point, the City Watch will arrive, causing you to dump your booty with an unsuspecting PC (JOANNA, we'll point her out). Then, you should "hide" in proximity to MIKE SLUSSER (we'll point him out too). This is simply so he will panic a little when the City Watch figures out who you are and arrests you. You should not put up a sword fight, deciding that you would rather be alive in jail than dead in this Tavern. (NPCs fighting each other is always frowned on). QUESTIONS? Please e-mail or call to ask questions. Dave and Mike cell phones are at the top of this doc, and all our e-mail addresses are on the CC list of the e-mail that brought you this. Yes, we are mad. And perhaps a little too organized. Pays to have a Project Manager on the GM team. Viva Campaign!